An electric scooter which is mainly used for an electrically driven scooter, can move forwards, move backwards and corner, can be used indoors and outdoors, and is easy to operate.
The scooters on the current market are relatively heavy and cannot be folded and stored, occupy too much space when being placed, and cannot be carried on vehicles, and are inconvenient for the users. The structure of the scooter after being folded by a traditional folding method is still larger.